Unmei No Kusari
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: Trata de las vueltas que da la vida y lo irónico del destino. Haru tendrá que lidiar con la habilidad de ver el futuro -Herencia familiar.- catastrófico de la familia vongola los unicos que saben de su habilidad son Uni y Reborn Parejas; TsunaxHaru & HibarixHaru. El ranting puede llegar a cambiar.
1. PROLOGO

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Personajes principales:** Haru

**Parejas: ** Tsuna x Haru y Hibari x Haru.

—**KHR****—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

* * *

**UNMEI NO KUSARI.**

**PROLOGO**

_Su respiración estaba agitada, sentía su pecho quemarle por el esfuerzo sus pulmones le pedían un momento para recuperarse, sus pies le quemaban más por cado paso que daba; pero su temor era mucho para detenerse a descansar, esos pasillos eran enormes, llego a ver una luz al final del pasillo corrió con todo lo que le daban sus piernas, de quien huía, la tenia sin cuidado lo único que sabia es que no era nada bueno, se detuvo al verlo._

— _¡Ah! Mi querida y bella dama sabia que vendrías ~_

— _No me as dejado otra de otra… Franco-Dono.— Observo al hombre mayor, quien le sonreía de una manera dulce… una sonrisa burla y sádica llena de sed de poder._

— _jaja, mi pequeña no me veas así, sabes que todo esto sucedió por culpa tuya, si no hubieses rechazado mi oferta desde el principio… Ahora tu amiga seguiría viva, feliz de andar esperando un hijo de su "Querido y fiel" esposo, ó tu amigo y confidente no estuviera ahora agonizando tratando de que el aire entre en sus pulmones o que tu noviecito no estuviera a peleando en este momento por encontrarte… ah y no olvidemos a tu querido ex-amante… —El hombre de mayor edad trono sus dedos dejando ver a otro más joven, la chica se horrorizo al verlo tan golpeado derramando sangre por distintas partes de su cuerpo._

— _¡TSUNA-SAN! —El aludido tosió un poco abriendo su único ojo sano posando su ojo caoba en la figura de la chica quien lo llamaba._

— _H-haru… E-estas a salvo. —La chica se horrorizo, ¿Sabia que su esposa e hijo acababan de morir, y solo se mostraba feliz por verla a ella a salvo? Su cuerpo tembló de odio, terror pero más que todo dolor… ¿Cuándo fue que todo se salio de control?_

_Una risita burlona de Franco hizo que la castaña volteara a verlo, se Horrorizo al verlo con llamas de la ultima voluntad del cielo._

— _Es hora de decir adiós a la familia Vongola y decir hola a la familia Corvillo._

— _¡E-Espera! —Franco apunto su arma hacia el castaño, quien solo tenia ojos para Haru, sin importarle que estaba a punto de morir._

— _Haru… —La chica estaba aterrada no sabia que hacer, y al ver la mirada de Tsuna se sintió la persona mas horrorosa del mundo y más cuando Tsuna dijo aquellas palabras que la condenarían aun más en sus pecados:— Te amo…_

_El destellos de las llamas del cielo cubrieron todo su cuerpo quemándolo hasta hacerlo cenizas, los orbes chocolates se empeñaron de lagrimas, al escucharlo gritar y ver como su cuerpo se quemaba hasta hacerlo cenizas. La risa diabólica de Franco por ser el ganador se bloqueo, todo se hizo negro para la castaña y su respiración se detuvo…_

— _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _

—**KHR—**

Haru abrió los ojos de golpe al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama, puso sus manos en su rostro y tal como lo suponía… Estaba llorando. No era de extrañarse siempre era lo mismo desde que era una niña… Se volvió a recostar, tratando de calmar sus lagrimas y su corazón que no dejaba de tamborilear, cerro los ojos hasta contar hasta cinco su cuerpo se fue calmando, entre abrió los ojos fijos en el techo.

— Otra visión en forma de sueño ¿eh?… Me pregunto… ¿Qué camino tomare esta vez?

Haru decidió no levantarse, en vez de eso puso a su mente a trabajar viendo los pros y los contras de ese sueño que tuvo… — Ya que se manifestó a forma de sueño tengo a aproximadamente tres años y cinco semanas para poner en marcha un plan… —Susurro, mientras posaba su antebrazo sobre su rostro, dejando que el sol que traspasaba por su ventana cayera en su piel, que gracias a su camisón blanco que no cubría mucho dejara que su piel se alimentara con los rayos del sol.

— Adelante. —Dijo con voz cansina, la puerta se abrió, la persona se acerco hasta la cama donde Haru aun no se molestaba en tratar de ver quien era su visitante.

— ¿Haru-chan? Sentí tu poder volverse loco… ¿Qué sucedió?

— Una visión se manifestó en modo de sueño Uni-chan. —Uni se sentó al borde de la cama y tomo la mano como forma de apoyo, ella más que nadie sabia lo que podía significar.— Tiene que ver conmigo… Y mis habilidades de ver el futuro… —Haru levanto su brazo para así poder ver a la líder de la familia Giglio Nero, quien le sonreía amena, Uni comenzó a acariciar las hebras castañas de su amiga, quien miraba el techo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

— De cualquier modo, Haru. Será mejor que te levantes, recuerda que esta noche los vongola darán el anuncio del titulo del décimo vongola. —Con eso Uni se retiro de la habitación dejando a Haru quien no movió un solo músculo por levantarse, tomo las sabanas y se cubrió hasta la cabeza haciéndose un hobillo.

Pasaron cinco minutos, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, Haru cerro los ojos con fuerza, de la nada como su cama se hundía para luego sufrir el peor de los castigos.

— ¡AAAH! ajajá jajá no, no ajajaja p-por ajajaja ¡POR FAVOR NO! ¡ME RINDO, ME RINDO PERO YA NO MÁS COSQUILLAS! Ajajá —Haru rodó por debajo de las sabanas con aquel cuerpo encima no dejándola escapar de su castigo al no levantarse.— YA, ¡YA POR FAVOR! N-NO RESPIRO ajajá jajá.

Haru rodó por la cama con aun con el cuerpo encima, cayendo ambos de la cama riendo a carcajadas, Haru saco la sabana encontrándose con el rostro sonriente del culpable: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Haru se inclino para besarlo, a lo cual Tsuna le correspondió pasando su diestra por los cabellos sueltos de la chica para profundizar el beso y la zurda rodeo por completo la cintura de la chica apegando más sus cuerpos.

Haru paso su mano por el pecho de Tsuna sintiendo el tamborilear de su corazón, no supo en que momento ella paso a estar debajo de Tsuna y tampoco supo en que momento ella estaba soltando suspiros mientras su compañero besaba su cuello y acariciaba su cintura, lo único que sabia es que su cuerpo estaba entrando en calor y eso tenia que detenerlo antes de que pasara a mayores; Pero… _¡Se sentía tan bien!_

— Herbívoro será mejor que detengas estas escenas obscenas ó te morderé hasta la muerte.

— **¡HIBARI-SAN! **— Exclamaron al unísono mientras se levantaban del suelo con los rostros más encendidos que un foco.

— ¡L-lo siento! — Carraspeo para que su voz no sonara tan asustada. — ¿Necesitas algo?

— El niño me manda a buscarte.

_¡Tenia que ser Reborn! _

— Me retiro. —Se dirigió a la castaña, quien se encontraba arreglando su camisón blanco para que otros no vieran lo que él si pudo ver.— Quiero que comas algo Haru. —La miro severo, antes de acercarse a darle un beso en su mejilla y salir de su recamara.

Haru respiro, para luego expulsar ese mismo aire con pesadez, cerro los ojos unos momentos pero se percato de algo, una mirada filosa que la examinaba de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Hahi?… ¿S-sucede algo Hibari-san?

—… —Sin más la alondra salio de la habitación de la chica.

Haru parpadeo, pero luego recordó el sueño volviendo a deprimirse. Se dispuso a cambiarse y conseguir comida para su estomago tal y como se lo pidió su novio pero antes tenia que hablar con alguien, camino por los pasillos de la mansión vongola, pasaron unos minutos por los enormes pasillos cuando escucho un familiar: "Ciaossu" Y se volteo para ver al pequeño Reborn a sus trece años -O al menos esos aparentaba.-

— ¡Ah! Reborn-san te estaba buscando. Necesito un favor. — Haru sonrío al chico de las adorables patillas.

—**KHR—**

_Esa noche…_

Los aplausos se escucharon para darle la bienvenida al nuevo líder de la familia vongola, y a sus guardianes; Tsuna se encontraba algo nervioso, pero luego de unos minutos puedo relajarse y poder respirar tranquilo, ahora se encontraba buscando con la mirada a la única persona que realmente quería que lo felicitara y le sonriera y la encontró junto a Enma; Haru leve mente maquillada, con un hermoso vestido azul marino sin mangas, la parte del pecho en forma de corazón en la cintura tres lazos blancos sujetados por un broche en forma de flor, la falda del vestido era esponjado con tres diferentes capas sus piernas torneadas al aire libre con zapatos de tacón de color blanco, su cabello castaño sujetado parte de su cabello dejando unos pequeños rulos al aire libre y por ultimo accesorios como pulseras y argollas de plata colgando en sus orejas.

Cuando se acerco a donde se encontraban, pudo escuchar que hablaban de algo importante, pero eso no impidió, que Tsuna pasara las manos por la cintura de la castaña y besar su cuello.

Haru se estremeció y volteo a verlo, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Tsu-kun, no hagas eso! —Hizo un puchero de lo más infantil, Tsuna se rió al igual que Enma quien había visto el rostro que haru puso.

Platicaron entre los tres hasta que Haru se disculpo, excusándose de que se encontraba cansada, a lo cual Tsuna quiso acompañarla pero la chica lo retuvo con: "Eres el motivo de esta fiesta, no estaría nada bien si te retiras… Además Reborn-san se enfadaría" y con eso Haru se retiro dando un beso tierno a su novio, justo antes de salir noto a dos personas que la observaban primero se fijo en un hombre mayor, le sonrío por mera educación lo cual fue correspondido, luego paso la vista a cierto adolescente con patillas extravagantes quien observo ese intercambio de sonrisas, Haru alzo la mano en forma de despedida y una sonrisa algo triste, El adolescente cubrió su rostro con el sombrero y alzo un poco su mano despidiéndose de ella.

Haru salio del gran salón, soltando un suspiro pesado muy normal en ella desde esa mañana, al salir de la mansión alzo la vista al cielo estrellado sus ojos se humedecieron, mientras dejaba correr un par de lagrimas, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos llorando con libertad, de que nadie la viera, se calmo cuando un vehiculo negro se estaciono frente a ella. Donde el chofer salio de este y le abrió la puerta a Haru.

— Gracias… —Volteo a ver la mansión por ultima vez, dio una reverencia algo exagerada.— Tsu-kun… ¡Perdóname! Amigos, lo siento. —Vio la mansión por ultima vez y se subió al vehiculo, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar sus ojos mientras gruesas lagrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro mezclándose con el rimel, manchando su cara.

**—KHR—**

— ¿Haru? —Tsuna entro en la habitación de su novia; vacía. Se extraño y se dirigió al cuarto de baño propio que la habitación tenia pero nada… Noto un trozo de papel en la mesita de noche lo tomo y al notar la letra de Haru de inmediato lo leyó.

El cuerpo del castaño comenzó a temblar, por cada que leía; su corazón se detuvo cuando leyó la ultima parte, se giro bruscamente para ir en busca de la chica y le explicara todo eso, salio corriendo mientras dejaba caer la nota al suelo.

La nota decía así:

_**Lo siento tanto Tsu-kun, pero por motivos que no puedes saber eh decidido irme de la mansión vongola.**_

_**Despídete de todos de mi parte y diles que siento mucho no haberles dicho nada… Felicidades de nuevo por convertirte en el "Decimo capo" estoy más que segura que serás un estupendo líder, tal y como bakadera lo dice cada cinco minutos.**_

_**Gracias por estos cuatro años de noviazgo Tsu-kun, fui la chica más feliz cuando me pediste ser tu novia, se que sabes… pero te lo diré de nuevo de todos modos: te ame, te amo y te seguiré amando aun cuando ya no estemos juntos; pero seria egoísta de mi parte si te pidiera que me esperaras por no sé cuanto tiempo… así que no lo hagas… Se que Kyoko-chan te ama, dale una oportunidad ¿Vale?**_

_**P.D. Por el amor a Dios Tsu-kun… No vayas a buscarme, te lo pido como un favor, no de una novia a quien acaba de cortar a su novio por un pedazo de papel. Más bien como una amiga a quien le preocupas mucho, mis más sinceros deseos… Haru. **_

En su carrera por encontrar a Haru; Tsuna no se percato que dejo caer una pequeña cajita negra, la cual se abrió cuando hizo contacto con el suelo, dejando a la vista un pequeño anillo de oro blanco con una lapislázuli incrustada en el.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

**NDY: **_¿Qué les pareció? -Suspira algo emo.- Me siento taaan mal… 0.0! Pero no por el fick este si no que T,T tenia planeado subirles la continuación de las "Hermanas neko" para todos aquellos que la leen y buaaaa me habia quedado taaaan bonito y no ven que hago una burrada de no guardarlo y Buaaaaaaaaaaaa me cerraron el archivo y no me lo guardaron T0T Lo que más me duele fueron las escenas tan adorables entre Hibari y Haru me jale el pelo por eso y si que llore Buuu Buuuuu por un trabajo adorable bien hecho solo para que se fuera a la basura Buaaaaaaaa y me puse emo… y me puse a escribir esto ;w; ¡La vida es Gae! -Al menos la mia.- ufff bueno… espero les haya gustado esto… _

_Unmei no Kusari que significa; Cadenas del destino._

_¿Reviews a esta alma en pena ;w;?_


	2. CAPITULO 1

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Personajes principales:** Haru, Tsunayoshi, & Hibari

**Parejas: ** Tsuna x Haru y Hibari x Haru.

* * *

**UNMEI NO KUSARI.**

**..::CAPITULO UNO::.**

_3 años después…_

En la sala de conferencias vongola se daba por finalizada una nueva alianza con la famiglia corvillo, un día muy importante para las dos familias. A pesar de sus sonrisas Tsuna se había percatado que Reborn y Uni no estaban nada contentos en realidad y aunque les había preguntado… Reborn simplemente bajo su sombrero para no responder y Uni le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas diciendo que no era nada.

Cuando la reunión por fin finalizo y la famiglia corvillo se retiro Reborn y Uni suspiraron de alivio muy agradecidos de no tener que seguir siendo _amables_ con el líder de la familia Corvillo. Tsuna estaba a punto de preguntarles por ello pero el sonido de una video-llamada entrante lo detuvo de su interrogatorio. Todos en la sala alzaron una ceja preguntándose ¿Quién abría armado un jaleo esta vez? Ya que las video-llamadas solo se utilizaban cuando un miembro de la familia o una familia aliada se le ocurría hacer algo que no debía…

Suspirando Tsuna acepto la llamada, y la imagen holográfica justo en medio de la sala dejo a la vista a cierto amigo pelirrojo líder de la familia Simón.

— ¿Enma-kun? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— _¡Tsuna-kun! ¡Todos buenas tardes! _—Saludo. Tsuna le correspondió el saludo; pero noto que su amigo estaba algo agitado como si acabase de ver un fantasma o algo así.

Podían escuchar el enorme jaleo de los demás miembros de los guardianes/hermanos de la familia Simon; pero del que más escándalo se escuchaba era de Koyo Aoba, quien se le escuchaba demasiado estresado…

— _¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE?! ¡NO PUEDO SEGUIRLE LA PISTA A ESA MUJER! ¡EN EL FINAL!_

Escucharon a Koyo, ahora que Tsuna miraba mejor a su amigo, noto que estaba corriendo y miraba de ves en vez al frente ¿Acaso estaban en problemas? ¿Y quien era esa mujer de la que Koyo estaba perdiendo de vista?

— _¡Tsuna-kun! ¡E-ES ELLA, ELLA ESTA AQUÍ EN ITALIA!_

— Tranquilízate, Enma-kun ¿Quién _esta_ en Italia y quien _es_ ella?

Enma no pudo responderle, ya que los gritos de Koyo y Adelheid interrumpieron lo que iba a decir, también podían escuchar como Shitt P trataba de tranquilizar a ambos diciendo que no era momento para ponerse a gritar a medía calle, y aun así no se pararon de gritar y a sus gritos se unieron Rauji, Kaoru, Julie y el mismo Enma; pero esté último más que todo para tranquilizar a sus guardianes.

— _¡TÚ BAKKA MÁS TE VALE QUE NO LA PIERDAS!_

— _¡NO LA HE PERDIDO; PERO CON TANTO GRITO NO PUEDO CONCENTRARME! ¡CALLATE EN EL FINAL!_

— _P-por favor dejen de gritar…_

— _Tsk. Ustedes me dan dolor de cabeza…_ —Se escucho una pausa cuando de nuevo UMA, como le llamaba Gokudera grito:— _¡MIURA BASTARDA ESTAS ARRESTADA POR ACERNOS CORRER MEDIA CIUDAD!_

_¿Acaso grito "Miura"?_

— _¿Hahi? ¡Haru no sabía que la estaban siguiendo! _—¡Esa voz…!— _¡Además, Haru estaba visitando a un amigo, y luego iría a la mansión Simon para saludar desu!_

Se escucho como la castaña desaparecida y Shitt P comenzaban a discutir y al griterío se unió la misma voz de Adelheid y comenzaron a gritarse cosas que nadie entendía.

El corazón del Décimo jefe de Vongola, se acelero a mil por hora, después de tres años… ¡Apareció! Justo cuando creyó que la tierra se la había tragado, su querida Haru volvía a parecer… ¡Quería verla, tenía que verla! Y sobretodo quería escucharla llamarle: _Tsu-kun._

— ¡Enma-kun! ¿Puedes comunicarme con ella? — Sonó un poquito más ansioso de lo que debería sonar.

Enma regreso su mirada al comunicador que Spencer había creado junto a Irie, el pelirrojo sonrió a su amigo con pena.

— _Tsuna-kun, sabes que por ti aria cualquier cosa incluso esto que me pides; pero sabes también como yo que Haru-chan, Adelheid y Shitt P. son grandes amigas, y cuando discuten como lo hacen ahora se tienden a poner un _poquito_ violentas y con cualquiera que intente detener su _"charla". —Tsuna y los demás se estremecieron al escuchar al pelirrojo. Y comprendían lo que éste decía interrumpir a esas tres en su disputa… Era un pase de ida sin retorno al más aya. Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior, a pesar de todo él QUERIA verla y escuchar su voz.— _Tsuna-kun ¿Por qué no te vas a la mansión Simon? Estoy seguro que tardaras en llegar, ya estaremos de regreso en la mansión. _

Tsuna asintió con vehemencia.— _Te veo luego._

— Muy bien.

Con ello la comunicación se corto, todos guardaron silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos, alegres de que la castaña apareciera, otros preocupados con la esperanza de no ver a la chica con un ojo morado a su encuentro y otros como Tsuna que estaban ansiosos.

— ¿Quiénes vendrán conmigo?

— Yo iré Jyuudaime.

— Jajá yo también tengo muchos deseos de ver a Haru, Tsuna.

— ¡Yo voy! ¡Quiero ver a Haru-nee de nuevo!

— Y-yo, yo también jefe…

— Kufufu~ si mi hermosa Nagi va, yo iré. No quiero que ese pervertido de Julie acose a mi hermosa dama. —Chrome se sonrojo cuando sintió los brazos de Mukuro rodear su cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo, ganando así las miradas crédulas de todos los presentes ¿Pervertido Julie? ¿Acaso no se miraba al espejo? ¡Tenía más planta de pervertido que todos los pervertidos en el mundo juntos!.

— Estoy seguro que Kyoko también querrá ir. Le avisare ahora para que podamos ir. —Ryohei se levanto de su asiento y salio de la sala de juntas.

— Iré. —Todos voltearon a ver al guardián de la nube, sorprendidos de que éste también iría en busca de la castaña desaparecida.

— Ah… Muy bien. Reborn, Uni ¿Vienen? —Ambos arcobalenos negaron con la cabeza.— Entonces Gokudera-kun por favor consigue los boletos de tren para salir de inmediato.

— Enseguida Jyuudaime. —Asintió. se levanto de su asiento, mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil para reservar los boletos. Los demás guardianes comenzaron a retirarse uno por uno hasta que solo quedaron el jefe y los dos Arcobalenos.

Un silencio sepulcral cayo en la sala.

— Tsuna. Espero recuerdes que ella ahora _es _solo una amiga. ¿No? — El Arcobaleno del sol fue el primero en romper el silencio.

— Y no olvides Tsuna-san. Estas por _casarte_, no sería nada propio que cancelaras todo por viejos sentimientos que _crees _tener. — Uni le hablo preocupada, observando al castaño.

— Si… No olvidare nada, solo quiero verla y _charlar_ con ella. —Dicho eso, salio de la sala, dejando a dos Arcobalenos, uno preocupado y el otro perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Charlar? Si, como no.

— Solo esperemos que todo salga bien…

— Por el bien de Haru, espero y mi Dame-estudiante no haga nada estúpido como de costumbre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dos horas más tarde…_

Un hombre mayor, con uniforme negro abría las puertas dobles de la mansión Simón, dejando pasar a el líder Vongola y su famiglia, el hombre los guío hasta la sala de estar donde se escuchaba un gran jaleo una que realmente se igualaba a cuando ellos eran los escandalosos rompiendo el orden como cosa de todos los días.

Cuando Tsuna y los demás llegaron a la sala no pudieron evitar que un enorme gotero se escurriera por detrás de sus cabezas al ver la escena frente a sus ojos.

Justo en medio de la gran sala se encontraban Haru y Adelheid con sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los de la otra, ambos pares de ojos estaban en blanco, ambas estaban gruñendo expandiendo un aura demoníaca mientras empujaban a la otra para que diera un paso atrás.

Enma y sus demás hermanos ya se habían cansado de tratar de calmar a esas dos pero el asunto de todo esto fue: Trataron.

— ¿Haru-chan? —Kyoyo llamo.

Haru al escuchar que le llamaban volteo su mirada topándose con todos sus viejos amigos, Haru de un movimiento tan repentino se alejo de Adelheid, quien no alcanzo a reaccionar y se fue de bruces al suelo, cuando Haru se alejo.

— ¡Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan, I-pin y Lambo-chan! —Los mencionados corrieron a la castaña así como Haru para encontrarse todos en un abrazo.

Los demás se fueron acercando y abrazando a la chica desaparecida, incluso Gokudera la abrazo, dejando a más de uno sorprendido ¿Desde cuando aquí, Gokudera Hayato abrazaba a Haru, la chica molesta y gritona? Haru muy gustosa regreso el abrazo al peliplateado, dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta, el único que parecía no afectarle eso era el mismo Yamamoto.

Así los saludos se fueron dando con suma alegría, Tsuna fue paciente hasta cuando los ojos de la castaña se fijaron en él.

— ¡Tsuna-san! ¡Tanto tiempo desu~! —Haru rió. Tsuna juro que algo se rompió en su interior. ¿Cuándo paso de ser _Tsu-kun a Tsuna-san_?

La castaña ignorante del dolor que estaba matando al castaño, se acerco a esté y le abrazo con fuerza, muestra de lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Tsuna la miro con su visión periférica, sus sentidos comenzaron a ser invadidos por el calor y el dulce olor de su ex-novia estaba alzando sus brazos para poder abrazarla, pero justo antes de poder estrecharla y no dejarla ir de sus brazos, Haru se aparto.

— ¡Escuche que estas por casarte! ¡Y con Kyoko-chan! —Al decir esto último volteo a ver a la mencionada. Kyoko se sonrojo y con una dulce sonrisa asintió.— ¡Que bien, muchas felicidades a los dos!

Haru regreso su mirada al castaño. Tsuna se quedo petrificado al verla, no había nada… no había nada de amor en su mirada, solo… Amistad y hermandad entremezcladas.

Tsuna dejo de escuchar las cosas a su alrededor, todo era zumbidos, que perforaban sus oídos sin compasión, mientras perdía el enfoque de su mirada y su mente lo arrastraba a lo más profundo del abismo, cuando volvió a reaccionar fue cuando la escucho hablar.

— Es una pena que ni Reborn-chan ni Uni-chan vinieran me hubiera encantado saludarles. —Suspiro, mientras se ponía de pie, mirando el reloj de su muñeca.— Pero por ahora, me despido amigos tengo que irme.

Tsuna palidece ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en su mente?

— ¿Dónde te estas hospedando Haru-chan?

Kyoko preguntó, aunque la pregunta andaba de curiosa en la cabeza de todos los presentes en la sala.

— En un hotel cerca de aquí. ¡Pero solo por que tenía que hacer una diligencias por estos rumbos! —Se apresuro a aclarar al ver como Kyoko y las demás estaban por decir algo.— Luego de eso iría a cecilia.

— ¿Volverás a ocupar tu habitación de la mansión… Cierto?

Haru sintió como la comisura de sus labios tembló, ante la pregunta de Chrome. La castaña que regresaría a cecilia… Pero no dijo nada que volvería a tomar su habitación… Aquella donde muchas cosas habían pasado con cierto capo.

— Yo…

— Jaja Es seguro que lo ara.

— Che. ¿Para que iría a un hotel, cuando sabe que tiene su habitación en la mansión? ¡Sería un desperdicio de dinero!

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de los guardianes de la lluvia y tormenta, todos excepto Haru, pero al ver las miradas de felicidad de Kyoko, Chrome, I-pin y Lambo ya no pudo negarse.

— Bueno ya debo irme.

— Pero; no es seguro que vayas tu sola, al menos deja que uno de nosotros te acompañe hasta tu hotel.

Haru estuvo tentada golpearse la cabeza repetidas veces en la pared, ¡Ninguna de sus amigas estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir! (Al menos no sola claro). Suspirando la castaña miro a las dos familias que le sonreían cada uno a su manera.

— Gracias, pero la verdad es que yo no quiero molestar a nadie.

— Jaja no es molestia.

— Yamamoto tiene razón, puede ser peligroso a estas horas que una mujer ande sola ¡AL EXTREMO!

— Pero…

— Che. Cállate y acepta que uno te acompañe hasta el hotel mujer.

— Oh… ¿Por qué no vamos todos? Así nos vamos todos juntos.

— Kufufu~ Buena idea mi linda Chrome.

— ¡NO, Chrome-chan! ¿Por qué no te quedas un poquito más?

Chrome se sonrojo ante la voz tan coqueta de Julie retrocediendo cuando lo vio acercarse a ella; Pero gracias a la sobreprotección de Mukuro, Julie termino con un enorme chinchón en la cabeza que despedía humo luego de que Mukuro le golpeara con su tridente.

Haru se rió al ver tal escena, una risa tan risueña que dejo embobado al capo más influyente de la mafia y de paso a cierto prefecto que había estado recostado en una pared mirando todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la castaña.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_Lo sé, esta corto y de pasó, lo actualizo cada mil meses ¬¬ me odio úwu; pero como dije en el primer capitulo… Este fick lo comencé solo por que andaba Emo cuando lo escribí y solo vuelvo a escribir cuando mi ánimos están por debajo de las suelas de mis zapatos -Suspira.- además de que no tengo inter XD y ando ahorrando para pagar la pochinada esa ¬3¬" _

_Así que espero y no me maten, aquellas personas que encontraron interesante este fick n3n Yo sé que me aman y por ello me perdonaran : D _

_¡Gracias a todos aquellos que dejarón un rebién a esta historia desu~_


End file.
